Sleep over
by Sassy.Nox
Summary: Vash goes to war, so Lili ends up having a sleep over with Feli, Gilbert, and Ludwig, Pure fluff. Short drabbly one-shot. Flames will be used to cook Italy's pasta.


Sleep over

Lili's thick petticoats and scratchy wool coat protected her body from the frigid German winter, but her round cheeks lay exposed, chapped from the wind and flushed from the cold. Her tiny, but plain shoe tapped on the cement, in an effort to keep the circulation in her foot strong. Her now chest length hair whipped in it's short braids across her face, and she swatted them away with a gloved hand. Her adoptive brother stepped up beside her, weak, but strong willed.

"The proper arrangements have been made, you will stay with Mr. Germany until I return. Remain as polite as you always are okay?" His voice was soft but firm.

"Of course brother, I wouldn't dream of being rude to someone who's welcomed me into their home on such short notice." Her voice was meek, closer to a certain Canadian's.

Vash nodded. His sister was always sweet, he knew she wouldn't be a problem.

"Goodbye" Her eyes misted with tears as she buried her face in his jacket, inhaling the smell of her brother's natural sent, and gunpowder.

"Goodbye" His heart dropped as he rested his head on hers, picking up on the faint smell of strawberries and sugar cookies.

She stepped away, wiping her eyes on her sleeve before raising her head, picking up her bags and marching herself to the front door belonging to the second most strict nation in the world. Mr. Germany.

~*~ xXx ~*~

Italy lived with Germany, everyone knew that, and so it was no surprise when he swung open the door, instead of Ludwig. What was a surprise, was the cocky albino man standing behind him.

Gilbert stared at the innocence in front of him. Soft blonde hair lapped at her cheeks while shivering hands gripped leather suitcases. Her big green eyes stared at him as a mix of fear, and intrigue swirled through them. She was beautiful. An angel. The eighth wonder of the world. And, she was almost as cute as Gilbird.

Lili noticed Prussia staring at her, and her cheeks flushed as she asked Feli to see Mr. Germany.

"My Bruder must go off to war, so he made arrangements with Mr. Germany for me to stay here for a few weeks." Her foot scuffed the dirt.

"Ve~ That means we can have one huge sleepover! Ve~" Italy's eyes lit up as he began rambling about things they would do.

"We can watch scary movies, and play board games, and eat popcorn, and eat pasta, and make pasta…" Feli dashed from the door and arrived back with a stumbling Germany behind him.

"Ah, Miss Lili, I hope it's not to cold for you here, it was rude for my brother to leave you standing on the doorstep, please, come in." He smoothed the front of his jacket and tried to look composed as he offered to carry her bags.

"Gilbert will show you your room, right _Bruder?_" His tone suggested it wasn't a question at all.

"Yes, I will show Miss Lili to her room. This way" He sang as he bowed and offered his hand to the small girl, which she took daintily. She followed the tall teenager up the stairs and down the hall.

~*~ xXx ~*~

Her head lulled on the back of the sofa, and the green crayon in her hand lay on her lap, no longer supported by her fingers. Her soft pink dress spread across the cushion and she slid over to rest her head on Feli's shoulder. Her eyes fluttered closed and she drifted off to join the already sleeping Italian boy.

Gilbert knocked on his brother's study door, no answer. He knocked again, same result. He poked his head in the doorway to observe an exhausted German laying on his desk. His arms folded under his head. And his hair sprung up in random places. Gilbert sighed. He had just managed to talk Gilbird into going to bed, now he had to drag his brother to bed too? Good thing his office was on the second floor, otherwise, this might've been painful.

After some seriously awesome dragging of his brother, Gilbert pushed the younger into the bed. At least he didn't hit Ludwig's head on the door jam this time.

He left to gather the smaller boy. He often fell asleep on the couch while painting or participating in another artistic pass time. Gilbert sighed again. This was honestly too familiar. Nostalgia filled the Prussian until he rounded the corner. He froze as his mind tried to prevent a cuteness overload. Two tiny nations slept on the couch, Feli's head laying on the arm rest and Lili's head lay on Italy's shoulder. The whole living room was strewn with colored drawings of pasta, and Switzerland, and Germany, a few of Italy and a couple of Liechtenstein. But what surprised Gilbert the most, was the pile of drawings near the right hand corner of the couch, every one of the sheets of paper, bore a drawing of him. In Lili's lap still sat the drawing she had been working on, sliver hair and red eyes stared happily at their inspiration. Gilbert slipped one of the drawings from the bottom of the stack, wouldn't hurt to save one. Right?

Gilbert carried them both to bed, bridal style, one at a time, and tucked them in. He brushed a lock of hair from Lili's face before whispering a goodnight and floating back to his own room. For the first time in a while, Gilbert's dreams weren't full of plans to turn sweet innocence over to the wrath of his two twisted best friends, they were full of green crayons and pink dresses and the occasional drawing of his own silver hair, and scarlet eyes.

**Hi guys, I wrote this in an hour and a half, so forgive the rushed tone and jumpy plot. I would love to hear reviews and the like. Thank you ^J^ **


End file.
